<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dancing in the Moonlight by themarginalartist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109456">Dancing in the Moonlight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/themarginalartist/pseuds/themarginalartist'>themarginalartist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gordon is AI too [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Horror, Body horror tw, Domestic life stuff, Fusions are a thing in this universe because I make the AU and I say so, Gen, I just love these characters a lot and have been rotating them in my mind heavily, Nothing about this is a ship thing, Platonic relationship as heck I promise, extremely self indulgent like so self indulgent, it is not in depth on the whole body horror thing but better safe than sorry imo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:40:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/themarginalartist/pseuds/themarginalartist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Three months have past since the game ended, the science team lives with Mel and Jay in the real world now, and it's honestly great! Except for the nightmares and when Mel and Gordon find can't feel their right arm from just below the elbow down. It has become a bond between them. One that is surprisingly stronger than anyone thought. </p>
<p>One that could be dangerous...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gordon is AI too [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Two Becomes One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, hi, welcome to what I thought would be a short little thing and became it's own monster... </p>
<p>To give reference this is a post-game fic which expands on Gordon is in Control, Right? While that fic is not complete juuuuust yet, I ended up writing a lot of this one and after some deliberation decided it would be worthwhile to post it now rather than wait, there's no major spoilers for what's happened up to the latest chapter (Ch. 14) for Gordon is in Control, Right?, nor any spoilers for some other expansions on this AU that I have ideas for lol. </p>
<p>This fic certainly won't be more than 2-3 chapters I don't think, but it's definitely bigger than a singular one lol. </p>
<p>Here's a link to the song that's referenced by the Title and throughout the fic too → https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=67CN8FOCc84 </p>
<p>Anyway enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a quiet early autumn day, rain pattering against the roof in soft sheets with the movement of the wind, the leaves scattered about the small backyard a bright pop of color in comparison to the gray of the sky. Mel appreciated the quiet most of the time, but to be honest with themself, it was not as welcome as it normally was. Their thoughts swirling in their head, already having been curled up on their bed, wishing that the silence didn’t mean their brain replayed horrible thoughts over and over. It had been about three months since they had completed the strange port of Half-Life for VR, it had been both a wonderful experience in that they now had five new housemates that they wouldn’t trade for the world no matter how crazy things got. But also was an absolutely terrifying experience, one that made them choke for air at night from nightmare after nightmare for the first two weeks, that made them have to get nightlights for pretty much the entirety of the house (though it helped more than just them, given pretty much everyone under the roof of the house didn’t do well in the dark after the game), that still made their right arm from below the elbow to their fingertips feel numb from the feeling of having it sawed off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Today was one of those numb arm days, which had been preceded by vivid nightmares the night prior, which compounded on about a week of little to no sleep from the numbness of their arm and the nightmares. Jay had taken pretty much everyone out to the local strip mall, the only ones who’d stayed home were herself and Gordon who looked about as zombie-ish as she felt. Both Gordon and Mel had pretty much turned right around and flopped back into bed after turning down the offer for shopping. But having woken up for the call just made Mel’s mind start spinning up thoughts it seems, and so attempting sleep again was a worthless endeavor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a sigh Mel got up and stretched out, trying their best to ignore the lack of feeling in their right hand to go make some hot cocoa. She wasn’t alone in the kitchen for long, the gentle creaking of the stairs giving away Gordon’s descent from his room, settling against the counter with a soft sigh as he stared out the garden window behind the sink. Mel took note of how his right arm stayed against his side, fingers loosely curled instead of tapping against his thigh as he normally did when he got the distant look on his face, left hand on his right shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Makin’ some cocoa. Want some?” Mel asks quietly. When the wait for a response gets a bit too long Mel turns and looks at Gordon. “Hey? Want cocoa?” Mel succeeds in getting his attention this time, a slight startled jump before a tired nod as his left hand rubs his eyes under his glasses. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, yeah, cocoa sounds good.” Gordon grunts out after a moment, left hand rubbing at the scar across his arm. Mel puts some more water in the electric kettle, shutting the lid and flicking the switch after plugging it in. Noticing Gordon’s still rubbing at the scar but a bit too hard she gently taps his hand, once again pulling him out of his thoughts. “Huh?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Rubbin’ a little hard on your arm there...” Mel mumbles, not feeling up to talk much louder, “You okay?” She manages to ask before a big yawn overtakes her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm... I can’t feel it… numb...” Gordon says tiredly, voice quiet and holding back on the emotions he’s trying to bottle down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm...” Mel gives a bitter grimace as she roots in the cupboard for two mugs, the first one they pull down is a simple blue alternating direction chevron pattern which gets set down on the counter easily. The second however was an orange mug, one of Jay’s that she’d forgotten was in there, the black logo for Black Mesa staring back at her making her swallow thickly before shoving it back into the cupboard and pulling out one with the Triforce on it instead. “...C-Can’t feel mine either... Staticky and numb...” She says after a long moment, trying to keep the waver of her voice to a minimum. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Sorry...” Gordon looks down at the floor, rubbing one foot over the other, the soft wool trail socks he had on matched Mel’s except for the color of the stripes on them, Mel’s blue while his were orange. Mel’s blue ones step tentatively towards his, gently tapping his foot to get his attention. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not your fault in the slightest.” They say firmly after getting his green eyes to flick up at them. “Now help me open these cocoa packets.” They give a tired grin, hand tilting the handle of a pair of scissors towards him, cocoa packets waiting on the counter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Heh, right.” A faint smile crosses his lips as he takes the scissors in his left hand. Mel gives a small smile before grabbing the first packet and shaking it to get it to settle to the bottom before setting it against one mug to readjust their grip so Gordon could snip the top off. Once he does so, both ignoring the slight shaking of each other’s left hands, they dump the packet into one mug and repeat the process for the other mug. The water now at a boil causing the kettle’s switch to flick off making both of them startle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Geez...” Mel sighs, tugging on the streak of blue hair that had grown out, brown roots now showing. “...Mind grabbing spoons?” She hums, carefully pouring the water out as Gordon pulls the silverware drawer open and shuts it silently. He sets the spoons in the mugs softly before reaching to pull the blue chevron mug toward himself and stir while Mel does the same, both taking the mugs to the couch to set on coasters to cool. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Didn’t realize you uh... Had arm issues too.” Gordon says, tossing his legs over the armrest. Mel mimics him, tossing their legs over the other side, their heads side by side on the middle cushion. “Been bugging me since Jay asked about heading out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, mine too. Guess it’s something that lingered from... Then.” Mel shuts her eyes for a moment to steady herself, not wanting to put heavy emphasis on the thoughts that tried to make bile rise in her throat despite not having eaten breakfast. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm...” Gordon lets the conversation drop, which makes Mel fidget as the silence grows. “You okay?” He asks after a long moment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...No...” Mel rubs at her face with her left hand, swiping at her eyes to stop the pinpricks of tears that were welling up, “Quiet- quiet isn’t good today... Too many bad thoughts.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Want to turn on some music? Something soft?” Gordon asks. “...I keep spiraling on stuff too.” He sighs heavily. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah... gimme, one sec...” Mel shifts to grab her phone, scrolling to Spotify and finding a station after a bit of searching, setting it to a low volume for some quiet background noise. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Gordon looks over at them with a small smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah no prob...” Mel gives a weak smile back. “Um... Gordon... weird ask but... Do you think- think... nevermind...” Mel looks away, a small frown on their lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?” Gordon asks. “Not gonna make fun of you, promise.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...” Mel glances back toward him, biting lightly at their lip before quietly speaking up. “...Can- Can I sit in your lap? I- I wanna hold hands just- you know um... I- I- ...Sorry, never mind, like I said weird ask...” They look away again, cheeks light pink from the embarrassment of the request, but a deep tiredness in their features stops them from getting really red in the face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gordon gives a small smile before swinging his legs down off the armrest, the movement getting Mel’s attention. He places a blanket across his legs as Mel blinks at him. “Told you I’m not gonna make fun of you... Kinda wanted to do that too.” He hums, running his left hand through his hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“O-okay...” Mel shifts, settling herself down leaning into Gordon, head against his shoulder, her right hand laying useless in her lap, the left seeking Gordon’s as soon as it drops from his hair. Once their fingers were entwined she pulled Gordon’s arm towards her chest and settled the crook between them. She shuts her eyes for a long moment, Gordon almost thinking she’d fallen asleep before she speaks up again, “...Thank you... Been- been a while since we were like this...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gordon thinks on that, finding it was true, probably for the entirety of the last week they had both steered pretty clear of giving each other more than the slightest of physical contact, small taps of hands and feet at most. Both of them were fairly touch heavy people, he and Mel gave out hugs all the time, not having a problem with throwing their legs over others or leaning into people. “...Hadn’t noticed until you pointed it out...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm... I-I think it mighta been my nightmares getting to me... B-but I- I really needed this...” Honey brown eyes open back up as she loosely gestures with their entwined left hands before settling them back in the crook, Gordon’s thumb softly rubbing against her hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah... That- that time was intense... And- and my own nightmares have been pretty intense lately. For the last week really...” Gordon sighs softly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mel let’s his left hand go, wrapping her arm around him in as tight of a hug as she can with one arm being too numb to feel. “It’s been a week for me too... Thought I had the worst of them the first couple nights after the game but seems they’re back...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Yeah...” Gordon hums as Mel loosens her grip but doesn’t pull away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...I-I keep dreaming of when we were combined... The- the boss battle.” Mel’s voice gets a bit choked at the end as both of them stiffen up, but Mel continues, “And- and please don’t- don’t hate me for saying this but- but it- I- I- I miss it... I miss that feeling of whatever we were toward the end of all of that...” Mel sniffles, pressing her face into Gordon’s shoulder, not wanting to see the fear or disappointment or revulsion from what she just admitted. “I’m sorry- I don’t know- I don’t know why...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...It felt right to be that- that being at the end... Like we had always been them, and- and we- we felt right being together like- like that... Like- Like we fit together the right way for them to exist...” Gordon says quietly, making Mel look up at him, eyes slightly wide, both staring at each other with hesitance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well... We- we can’t do that again since- since that was a game thing... A-a good thing I guess...” Mel stutters out, slightly embarrassed from both of their confessions. They try to stamp down the part of themself that wants to be able to create a fusion, kinda like Steven Universe, again. The part that wants to feel that safety and warm feeling of Gordon being with them like that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If- if-... If we could do it still... If we could become...” Gordon hesitates, frustrated on what to call the fusion they had become, “...Them.” He sighs unsatisfied before continuing, “If we could, would- would that be okay with you, would you want to- to be them with me?” His cheeks became rather red. “As um... As embarrassing as it is to admit this...” Gordon sighs heavily into Mel’s shoulder, “I would. I want to...” His voice a whisper at the end. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mel wraps her left arm around his head, pressing her face into his hair before giving a small chuckle, their cheeks red now as well from their many confessions to each other and the next one they were about to add. “I- I would want that. I would want to be them with you, Gordon.” They admit softly in his ear. Both of them stay holding onto each other loosely as a slow warmth fills them, both pairs eyes drifting shut for a long moment before opening as one mismatched pair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“W-we- did we-? How did we- How can we still-? It- hah! Oh my gosh! It doesn’t matter! We’re- I’m back!” The being created by the two of them snorts from the giddy feeling in their chest, carefully standing up and giggling at the orange and blue striped wool socks on their feet as they wiggle their toes. They head to the bathroom to look over themselves in the mirror hanging above the sink with a goofy grin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lookin’ good!~” Another giggly snort escapes them as they trace their features, hands (Hands! They can feel their right hand again!) tussling the thick, wavy ponytail that reached to their mid back, enjoying the texture of it for a long moment before focusing back on themself. “I- I really need a good name for myself huh? Or- ourself? How do we... Hmm... We obviously still can like- think separate but... It would be weird to call us Gordon-Mel or Mel-Gordon. We need- I need something good...” They frown as they ponder that and head back towards the couch. “Oh right, our cocoa!” Their green and honey brown eyes land on the mugs, but it feels like it would be wrong to drink one or the other or both. “Oh... Well... We can reheat them... Yeah we’ll reheat them.” They nod, before catching the song that Spotify had switched too, turning it up slightly and grinning to themself before turning it up even more and starting to sway to the beat, humming along before singing to the lyrics when they begin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dancing in the Moonlight, a newer version by Toploader, plays loudly from Mel’s phone as they dance and sing to the song, too caught up in the moment to hear the front door opening up as Jay and the Science Team return from their shopping trip. Everyone staring at the rather incredibly tall fusion of Mel and Gordon dancing around and singing to the song playing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who-? Is- is that Mel and Gordon like- Steven Universe fusion style?” Jay whispers as they blink, watching the long ponytail swing behind them on a small spin, the fading blue streak of hair framing the left side of their face and rectangular glasses answering Jay’s question pretty quickly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks like it...” Benrey mumbles, trying to not let out the sour apple green sweet voice out but some escapes, stupid jealous feeling getting caught by Tommy who side eyes him with a questioning look, making Benrey huff, yank off his boots and stomp forward toward the fusion, intent on interrupting whatever this was. Only slightly worried at how it had even happened in the first place, since they weren’t in the game anymore, not that he’d admit to it out loud. “Ay yo, Melly, Feetman, we’re back.” He calls out, eyes widening as he was not expecting how much he would startle them when the fusion leapt like a frightened cat with a yelp, losing their footing and falling to the floor dazed for a moment before shaking their head and backing up from Benrey and Jay plus the Science Team who had come over after him.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I- I can- We can- Can explain- It- we- I’m- I-“ The fusion starts panicking, missing texture suddenly covering them completely in one second and disappearing the next to reveal Mel now entangled with Gordon who both right themselves quickly. The two of them having a mixture of strange confidence as if they were daring the now returned group to make a comment, deep embarrassment given the crimson staining their cheeks, and looking ashamed about something. Neither of them speak, especially since their right arms now feel numb again, souring the good mood that being the fusion had given them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So uh... What- what was that?” Jay asks nervously, tugging on their hoodie strings. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothin’...” Mel mumbles, grimacing at her right arm and rubbing at it, Gordon pulling a similar face and rubbing his own, both pointedly not looking at anybody else. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Didn’t seem like nothin’.” Benrey crosses his arms, “How’d you two do that? Thought that was a game only thing.” Frowning at the two of them rubbing their right arms, guilt pooling in his stomach. A quick glance at Bubby gives him a sense that he’s not alone in feeling guilty. Neither Mel or Gordon answer, “Yo, Earth to you two, what was all that.” He tries again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...I’m... I’m really tired...” Mel mumbles. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Same... Gonna take a nap...” Gordon says quietly, pushing himself up with his left hand, Mel doing the same, scooping up her phone and shutting off the music before quietly following after Gordon up the stairs, neither on speaking as they pass the group and disappear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Should... Should we be concerned?” Jay suddenly asks, “I- I mean they fused, that was a missing texture on them, and like they were like, super powerful when they were like that in the boss battle right?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Unfortunately, I do not know!” Coomer speaks up with a frown. “It may be best to keep an eye on them, however...” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It um... It didn’t seem quite- quite like that uh, boss battle, uh stuff...” Tommy fidgets with his cardigan. “They were just- just singing and dancing. Not- not doing anything bad...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah but... I dunno I guess I’m just worried...” Jay sighs, running a hand through their hair. The science team give each other a shared look and another glance up the stairs before finding things to do around the house, trying to ignore the unease the fusion had brought. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile upstairs Gordon had waited for Mel at his doorway, giving a small tilt of his head and wave of his left hand for them to follow him. Mel was quick to join him, Gordon shutting the door after they entered, and Mel was even quicker to hug Gordon with their left arm as a quiet whine escaped their throat, tears pricking at their eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, I know...” He says softly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My- my arm feels like it- it’s been dunked in- in an ice bath and lit- lit on fire!” Mel whimpers into his chest. “It- it didn’t feel- feel like that as- as them!”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mine does too... Do you- do you want to-“ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes- Yes, please.” Mel nods against him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly they were back, a sigh of relief and tears from their honey brown eyes wiped away, their emerald green eyes glance around before catching sight of themself in the full length mirror by the closet, two hands covering their mouth as all six eyes stare in fear at the reflection. “Wh-what?” They choke out as they step closer to the mirror. “What- how did- We- We didn’t- How do- do we- we- We have four- four arms?“ They sink to the floor, the bottom pair of arms supporting them as the upper pair pull out the ponytail and press their upper hands into their hair, hair band now a bracelet on the upper right arm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to-?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no I want to stay- But only if you want to. Do you-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I want to, just was- wasn’t expecting... This...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I- I think it was because of- of me? I’m sorry it just hurt a- a lot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wh- why do you think-? Oh! No, I was- was also kinda not-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just- My arm was hurting so bad, fire and ice.“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mine too, was getting really bad. So I think it’s because of both of us, not your fault.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not yours either.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It- it doesn’t hurt now though. Yours doesn’t, right?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah… No more pain...“ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They let the silence fill the space for a moment, this time the quiet feels better, not so lonely, they let their thoughts drift for a moment before yawning widely, not catching the sharper canines in the reflection. “Nap? Nap sounds good…” The fusion hums before standing and crawling into Gordon’s bed, six eyes closing after burying themself under the blankets. “Should… Figure out a name… Soon… After, after nap… Yeah after nap...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Someone knocks at the door, startling them awake from the thankfully dreamless nap, rubbing at their face with a yawn. A glance in the mirror shows that the extra eyes and arms are still there. They don’t mind this too much though, they think it feels normal… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Why would it not be normal? This is how they look, right? They- what’s their name? Mel? No that’s not it. Gordon? Mmmmm… Not it either, huh… What is </span>
  <em>
    <span>their</span>
  </em>
  <span> name, again?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another knock a bit louder pulls them out of their line of thought, they quickly stand and head to the door, hand hesitating at the handle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gordon? Mel? Are-Are you two in there?” A voice… Thomas? No, no, that’s Tommy, Tommy asks through the door. Neither of those names were theirs though… Hmmm… Do- do they answer no? That- That sounds right.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhhhh… N-no?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh? Ummm… May- May I come in?” Tommy asks, confusion lacing his voice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Y-yeah, you can.” They step away from the door, letting Tommy open it, sitting on the edge of the bed. Tommy on opening the door gasps and shrinks back slightly, making them wince and pull back, “Is- Is something wrong? I- I- Sorry…” They curl in on themself, thick hair covering half their face as they pull their knees closer to their chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I- No- No. Nothing is- is wrong, you don’t need- need to apologize.” Tommy assures them gently, shutting the door behind him after a moment. “M-may I sit with you?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um… Yes. You- you can.” They stay curled up, still worried about Tommy’s reaction on entering the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So… Do- Do you have a name?” Tommy asks after settling on the bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I- I was uh working on that. Dunno what to call myself.” They mumble, loosening up slightly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“D-do you want to pick it? I- I can help you if- if you want.” Tommy asks, giving them a small smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh... I’m open to suggestions, heh.” They give a small chuckle as they finally let their knees go. Tommy is always nice. Don’t know why they were worried about Tommy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How about…” Tommy pauses thinking for a moment. “How about Meldon? Goel? No, no that was bad.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They snicker at the second suggestion, “No yeah not that second one.” They giggle, smiling a bit. “I like the first one though… But… Not quite right I don’t think…” They think about it for a moment. “Mmmmm Meldon… Melddddn? Mellllooo? No. Melon. Melon? Mel-on. Melon! I- I think I want to be called Melon!” They smile brightly and giggle at the sort of silly name but it feels right, feels like them. “Melon!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Melon it is then!” Tommy chuckles. “It’s a pleasure to me-meet you Melon, I’m Tommy!” He sticks out a hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice- Nice to meet you too, Tommy!” They grin, taking Tommy’s hand with their top one and giving it a quick shake. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So… I have a small question. If- If that’s okay?” Tommy asks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure.” Melon nods. Melon! They like that name a lot, it feels right. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um… Can I ask why you exist um right now? M-Mister- Mister Freeman and Miss- Miss Mel had- hadn’t shown any of us that they can make you and-” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who?” Melon frowns confused. Those names were familiar, but there was some sort of… block on their brain for who those names belonged to. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“O-oh dear…” Tommy pales slightly. “Um… What- what do you last remember Mel-Melon?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I re- huh…” They pause, trying to think about what they remember. “I remember the song! I liked that song a lot, Dancing in the Moonlight. It’s a nice song, and I wanted to dance to it, sing to it too.” They hum a few bars of the song as they think. “...And something… Something about my right arm… I- My arm…” They frown, looking down at their right arms, the top one has a thick jagged scar while the other one below it has a much thinner nearly invisible ring of a scar at the same spot. “My- our arms hurt bad…” They mumble, seeming confused by their own words. Tommy waits for them to continue, fidgeting with his cardigan. “It- it was a bad day… They hurt a lot… They couldn’t move their arms… My arms… I- I don’t…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Melon... “ Tommy gently pulls their hands away from their hair that they were tugging on. “Melon… You- you know </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> you are, right?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What I am?” Melon frowns. “I- I’m… Well… I don’t think I’m human.” They mumble, now feeling self-conscious of themself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“W-well… You sort of are? B-but, I meant um… You- you are a- a fusion, like the mixing of two- two chemicals.” Tommy says, “And- and those two chemicals are- are named Mel and Gordon. They- they are the two that make you whole.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wh-why don’t I- I know them? I- I feel like I should if they are?” Melon frowns. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“W-well… I’m not super sure of that part. But- but from what you’ve said so far… I think that the- the arm pain sorta made it bad, and- and you sounded groggy…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I woke up from a nap just before you knocked.” Melon says softly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay… Do- Do you remember the game?” Tommy asks slowly, watching Melon’s reaction. They immediately tense up, upper shoulders hunching up at their ears as their eyes widen. “Whoa, whoa, take- take a breath, it’s okay.” Tommy says rubbing their back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“S-sorry just… There was- was so much… I- We- we were fused then… T-twice…” They groan, head starting to hurt. “I- I don’t want to- to think about that place…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“O-okay.. S-sorry about- about bringing it up but… I have one- one question about that… Does it- does it feel like the- the first time? Or- or the second right- right now?” Tommy asks, hoping Melon will answer with it being more like the first time, even if it was when their arm was cut off. The second was… A much more terrifying experience for everyone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The- the first time… Feels like the first time. I- I can’t talk about that anymore it- it’s making me feel sick…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay I promise we won’t, how- how about we go talk to the rest of the Science Team okay? We- we’ll stay away from that subject and stuff, promise.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...They um… They didn’t seem to like me… Benrey definitely didn’t.” Melon shuts their eyes, “P-plus I- I look… Scarier…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You- you’re not scary.” Tommy smiles softly, “A-and Benrey was- was probably confused.” A lie, given he’d seen the sour apple green for jealousy bubble out between Benrey’s lips. “I- I think it’d be good for the team to- to get to know you! Like- like the first day of school!” Tommy chuckles gently. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I- I guess so.” Melon gives him a weak smile before nodding, “But uh… I’ll- I’m going to wait up- up here until you’ve told everyone about meeting me… I’m not- not chickening out or anything, just- Just want to be sure everyone’s um… prepared.” They rub their left shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, yeah I- I can do that. Do you have…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a phone? It was in my pocket.” They pull out Mel’s phone, screen lighting up, showing it still paused at the last few seconds of the end of Dancing in the Moonlight, a soft smile crossing their face as they hit skip back to the beginning of the song and adjust the phone volume to play it again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, I’ll send a text when- when I have everyone assembled and- and explained to them okay?” Tommy asks before they start the song up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yeah that’s good.” They get startled out of their thoughts, pink dusting their cheeks as they feel bad about switching focus to the music. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, I-I’ll message soon.” Tommy smiles before standing up and heading out of the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Melon presses play on the song and hums along, eyes shutting as they relax into the bed again. “I really like this song…” They mumble to themself, yawning slightly, to be honest they just wanted to go back to sleep, their nap had been good but they still felt super tired. “The- the phone will wake me up…” They mumble before letting themself drift off again. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. It’s an ice cold feeling in your stomach, existential dread</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Science Team and Jay attempt talking with Melon and figuring out what’s going on. Unfortunately things don’t exactly go as planned.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Real Melon angst hours up in this fic right now. Also a teeny tiny bit of body horror for flavor (it’s barely there but it’s in the paragraph starting with “ They wipe at their face with the back of their hand...”)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“They said they’d come after I texted them…” Tommy mumbles leading the group upstairs. “May- maybe they got nervous?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever, they got some explainin’ to do regardless.” Benrey grumbles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It sounds like they are plenty willing to explain, but I am more afraid for Mel and Gordon’s safety!” Coomer frowns. “Given they have blurred the lines between them again like after the arm incident, I cannot believe this is a healthy thing for either of them to continue doing.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Honestly they are both dumbasses if they think this is going to freak us out.” Bubby grumbles. “But I agree with Harold here. The longer they are like this the higher the risk is, or so it seems to be. I mean the first time it was just them being weird, unlike that whole boss battle shit.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“To- to be fair we st-startled them a lot when we came in on them… B-but yeah… I’m- I’m a little bit worried too.” Tommy says with a sigh, standing at Gordon’s doorway. “Okay, re-remember before we try to talk to them that they uh… have mul-multiple eyes and arms right now. Oh! And- and their name is Melon.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“More like Alexandrite or Malachite in SU, gotcha. Funny name, heh.” Jay nods, finally speaking up, trying to deflect their worries, Coomer gives Jay a hard pat on the back making Jay stumble slightly but gives a crooked grin, nerves now a bit more obvious but seeming a bit more comfortable from being surrounded by the group. Tommy nods and steps forward to knock at the door. There’s a bit of suspense as they wait for the fusion to answer, but when none comes after a long moment Tommy sighs and knocks again, louder this time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They hear a small thump, before the door cracks open and three emerald green eyes surrounded by tangles of dark brown hair peer out at them, “S-sorry… I uh- I fell asleep again.” The fusion mumbles, glancing at the team behind Tommy they shrink back slightly. “Uh well ev-everyone’s here.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, can- can we come in or- or would you like to follow us downstairs?” Tommy asks, the fusion looks over them again before sighing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It would probably be easiest downstairs, not tons of room in here…” The door opens a bit wider as they straighten up, Melon standing taller than Gordon, and now really getting a good look at them it was clear that they were both tall and muscular like Gordon, they even had two inches on Tommy who was the tallest of the non-fusion Science team members at six and a half feet tall. Benrey felt a small twinge of annoyance at the fact that they were so tall. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow you’re tall.” Bubby suddenly comments, “And fucking jacked what the hell?” He shakes his head before walking towards the stairs. Melon blinks at Bubby, a vaguely amused but highly confused expression crossing their features. “Well, are you all coming or what? We don’t have all day.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Technically we do!” Coomer laughs and follows after Bubby. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right- right, let’s go.” Melon nods and steps out of the room, Tommy walking in stride as Benrey and Jay follow behind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...They are unfairly tall.” Jay grumbles under his breath to Benrey. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh yeah, not fair, major cheats going on here.” Benrey returns. “Dunno why they wanna be that fusion thing.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe Melon will explain? I dunno. After all of the ya know… Context behind what happened, I don’t think it’s a good thing though. I might see it from Mel? Cause we watched Steven Universe hardcore, but like not Gordon? I mean he did watch some episodes when they were fully body swapped… That’s off topic, sorry. But still, I wouldn’t think either of them would have </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> to do it to themselves, much less do it twice in one day.” Jay says as they follow down the stairs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Melon stops at the edge of the living room, rubbing their upper right arm trying to figure out where to sit initially, but seeing the two mugs of untouched cocoa on the coffee table makes them feel off. Like there was something about why those two mugs were there, something they were forgetting. They scratch at their head for a moment before a vague thought of the cocoa should probably be dumped at this point, crosses their mind. They nod to nobody in particular before collecting the mugs and running them to the kitchen. There’s a feeling of disappointment about the cold cocoa tugging at the back of their mind, but they wouldn’t have made two separate mugs of cocoa for themself right? That would just be weird. But there were two of them on the table that clearly didn’t belong to the rest of the Science Team… The mugs were there when they were dancing right? Yeah, yeah they were so that-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their vision swims for a moment, making them glad they had set the mugs by the sink already, gripping on the edge of the counter with their lower hands. They feel a stronger tugging at their mind, a pulling that starts a headache, a bolt of fear passes through them, making an icy chill settle in their stomach. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Th-they don’t want to stop existing! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Where- where did that thought come from? Why would they stop existing? Because of a headache? That- that doesn’t make sense… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They shake off the thoughts as Tommy walks over, a concerned expression on his face. “You okay, Melon?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine, Melon’s fine.” They mumble, shaking off the questions in their mind and rubbing their arms in an attempt to warm themselves up from that cold feeling before turning to head to the living room. It seems they’d be sitting on the floor as a floor pillow is set out for them by one of the Science Team members, Tommy taking a spot on the couch leaving nowhere else to sit. They don’t mind too much, better than having some of the team crane their necks to look at them while sitting on the couch. With a small flop they sit down, leaning against the coffee table with their lower arms and fiddling with their hair with their upper right hand, a particular curl catching their interest to play with, thoroughly distracted until Tommy speaks up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So.” Tommy claps his hands together, getting everyone’s eyes on him, “Should- should we go around and introduce ourselves, for Melon?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no, I know who everyone is.” Melon tilts their head, finger wrapped around the curl. “The only one who has to do an introduction is me, but uh… I don’t… I don’t really know much about myself.” They admit with a blush, covering their face with their hair that they pull forward for a moment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So what? You’re a big head empty, no thoughts kinda guy?” Benrey teases. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Melon immediately glares at him, baring their teeth in a snarl, showing off their sharp canines, Benrey’s eyes widen slightly and his eyebrows raise up at the display. “Don’t call me that, I’m not a guy!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whoa, whoa, Melon. Benrey didn’t know, have some chill. That was a little intense, Mellllon” Jay says, putting their hands up, dragging the Mel part of Melon’s name out as their brain tries to fit the fusion into the names they know. “Do you have a preference? For what you’re referred to as?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Sorry, didn’t- didn’t mean to get so angry… I um, I prefer They/them…” Melon says after a moment before getting distracted by their hair again, fiddling and running their hands through it. They frown to themself, wondering why they got so defensive of what to call themself. It made some sense though, they were certainly not a man, but also not a woman, just a person… A person with six eyes and four arms.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well Melon… What can you tell us about yourself?” Coomer fills what was beginning to become an awkward silence from Melon being so distracted by their thoughts. Melon’s cheeks get a little rosey from having been once again pulled out of their thoughts by someone, feeling a bit bad they keep getting distracted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. Um…. Welllll, my name’s Melon.” They chuckle as they lean back, lower arms supporting them as the upper two move while they speak, gesturing to themself. A habit of Mel and Gordon that the fusion seems to have as well that the Science Team notes. “I like the song Dancing in the Moonlight… Andddd naps are nice? Annnnnddddd...  I’ll be honest that’s all I got.” They blush darker at that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s the song you were dancing to right?” Bubby asks. “Eh, it’s not truly classic like Dr. Feelgood but not shitty k-pop so it gets a pass.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Melon snorts, a grin blooming on their face as they fail to contain a giggle, “Only a pass?” Benrey stares at the fusion, the faintest bit of blue dusting his cheek. Their giggle was too freaking cute for someone built like a brick wall. A glance at Jay tells him that Jay’s thinking something similar, the lightest of pink covering Jay’s cheeks as well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup.” Bubby grins. “But also, it seems like you don’t know jackshit about yourself which is odd but also not entirely unexpected.” He says with a shrug. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not?” They tilt their head, hands fiddling with their hair again. “What’s that supposed to mean?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Last time you- you didn’t exist uh… for very long?” Tommy says, wincing as Melon freezes and tenses up, Coomer and Bubby share a confused glance while both Benrey and Jay frown. Tommy powers on though, hoping that maybe saying something will draw Mel and Gordon back out of Melon. “S-so going off of- of that it makes sense you don’t know a lot about yourself! Y-you’re like a newborn f-fawn!” Tommy rambles nervously. Melon stays tensed up, staring a hole into the carpet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wh- what do you mean I didn’t exist very long? I- I’m me right? I don’t-” They mumble out, headache coming back making them hold their head in their upper hands. Tommy gives a worried frown but keeps pushing on it, trying to see if Mel and Gordon will start surfacing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Melon… Remem- remember that fusion thing I told you about? Mel and Gordon?” Tommy says, “You- you’re two people to make one person. A-and it’s a little worrying that you don’t-” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“P-Please stop my- my head hurts.” Melon interrupts with a whimper, clutching at their head from the splitting headache they were getting. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Tommy’s right.” Coomer frowns, “It is worrying that you do not recall the events that lead to you existing and not existing as well as who Mel and Gordon are! They are our friends and we hope to be able to discuss this with them as well. And that’s something we can only do once you are not them together like this.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah gotta admit that your shit memory is not a good sign. Not that it matters much, you shouldn’t really exist in the first place.” Bubby suddenly pipes up, catching on to what Coomer and Tommy were pushing at. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t- Why are you-? I should exist! I do exist!” Melon has an expression on their face that’s a cross between pain and nausea, Tommy looks at the others worriedly, hoping this wasn’t going too far, he’s just worried about Mel and Gordon. This is to make sure they are okay, or at least telling himself that won’t make him feel so bad right now right? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, like, not pog. Gotta ask for your passport, proof you exist and all that.” Benrey tries to see about getting a rise out of Gordon’s half of the fusion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you all just STOP! I am a person, I exist, I’m supposed to exist!” Melon suddenly yells. “Stop acting like I’m not supposed to be here! I am, I am, I am!” They choke back a sob, but tears are already starting to flow, two of the eyes on their face suddenly swapping to missing textures instead of green and brown and tears of missing texture drip down. “I am supposed to exist! I- I’m a person too!” Before any of the Science Team or Jay can say anything else Melon stands up and launches themself out of the room, running back up the stairs and slamming the door to Gordon’s room shut. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Science Team and Jay sit there stunned by the reaction for a long moment before Jay groans, rubbing a hand down their face. “What did you guys expect to accomplish by pulling that shit?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thought I could get a rise outta Feetman, get him angry and make ‘em split.” Benrey shrugs, the others muttering similar lines of thought under their breath. Tommy staring up the staircase with a guilty look. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That was- Oh boy you all… Just- That was a bad plan. First off, make a real plan next time. But like seriously? Seriously. Just, so not chill.” Jay scolds them. “Melon is obviously here to stay for a while and freaking them out is not good.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well obviously we know that now.” Bubby snaps, Coomer putting a hand on his knee to keep him calmer knowing that Bubby never really likes getting scolded by anyone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jay gives him a small glare before continuing, “They did say some… Interesting stuff there though… Particularly that stuff about ‘supposed to exist’. What do you all think that means?” Jay frowns, as they think over that particular phrasing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...M-maybe it means that Mel and- and Gordon created Melon on p-purpose?” Tommy speaks up quietly, finally focusing back on the conversation, still wearing a guilty look on his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But why would they do it on purpose? I thought that woulda been like, ya know, a scarring experience and shit?” Benrey frowns, “Makes no sense.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...” Jay frowns before slowly speaking again, “They both didn’t come with us to the strip mall. And I’m gonna assume they both made the cocoa that Melon dumped out. Both looked pretty zombie-like this morning and stuff, and when Melon first unfused.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Both also rubbed heavily at their right arms after unfusing…” Bubby adds, looking away from the group. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And- and Melon said ‘Their arms hurt’, like- like they were referring to Mel and Gordon which confused them.” Tommy adds. “S-so… Maybe they fused because… Because it’s a comfort thing?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why haven’t they done it before and why does Melon look so different now compared to the first time they fused when we walked in?” Coomer questions, “What changed?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...My best guess is they were rushed or maybe hurting? Caused the fusion to be less stable?” Jay rubs the back of their head. “But that’s something Melon would have to confirm…” The group fell into a silence after that, each caught up in their own thoughts on the fusion that had run out of the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Melon curled up in the bed immediately, sniffling and clutching their head tightly. Why did the Science Team hate them? Telling them they shouldn’t exist? The only one who hadn’t spoken up was Jay but Jay didn’t stop them from saying those horrible things. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They wipe at their face with the back of their hand, staining it with tears of missing texture that makes their stomach turn for a moment. That wasn’t a good sign, they don’t want to become </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> again… When the tears dry and the missing texture on their hand fades away they find a new eye in it’s place making them whimper. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why is this- this happening? This- this shouldn’t be- be happening. I’m- I’m stable right? If- If I’m really a fusion, I’m stable right?” They whisper to themself, the ice cold fear they felt at the sink that had grown when the team told them they shouldn’t exist growing more and more, making them curl into a tighter ball. It’s not fair! It’s not fair, they wanted to exist, they were fine the first time! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why can’t they be fine now?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The phone on the bed lights up from a text as it vibrates in two staccato beats, catching their attention before they flip it over, it’s not for </span>
  <em>
    <span>them</span>
  </em>
  <span> anyway. The team was probably trying to get Mel since it was Mel’s phone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>They don’t want to be Mel. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>They don’t want to be Gordon. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>They wanted to become Melon. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>They wanted to be together.</b>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Melon frowns, those thoughts weren’t their own… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>They don’t understand why Melon looks as they do now. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>They can’t fix that currently. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>They just wanted peace from the pain. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Easier to be together through it.</b>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is this cryptic bullshit…?” Melon grumbles, ignoring the phone as it vibrates again, rolling to face away from it. “I’m me. That’s all I need to be. Just need to stay calm, stay cool and collected and-“ They get interrupted by a knock on the door, immediately making them angry. “Go away!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Melon? It’s Jay. I just wanna talk?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No. Go away. Leave me alone.” Melon snaps at the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Don’t be angry at Jay! They don’t like fights, it was getting bad down there.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The others said all those things, not Jay.</b>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up!” Melon growls, clutching at their head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I uh- didn’t say anything? Melon? Are you doing okay?” Jay’s tone confused and worried. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen, I scolded the Science Team, they said some shitty things to you. I want to understand what’s going on? Get that sweet Melon lore? Can Jay get Melon lore, please?” That gets a small snort from Melon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Talk to Jay, they’re always a good ear to listen. Helps to have someone actually do that.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Even though they speak like that.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Jay just has… Flavor?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>You realize that applies to Benrey too? They talk almost exactly the same.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sweet voice has flavors. Like Blue is blue raspberry. So yeah I’m not taking that back.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Oh yeah… You really should, that is horrible phrasing. </b>
  <span>(Even though it’s said with a laugh)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Never. You can’t make me.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Melon groans at the voices in their head and glares at the door. “Fine. No one else though, got it?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sweet. Just Jay. Whoops all Jay.” They say before the door opens and Jay slips in, quickly shutting it behind them. “Sorry, wanted to make sure the team didn’t follow me. No one in the hall but can’t be too sure sometimes. But okay, darkness, good thing nightlight’s on but uh want more light? Yes? No?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Melon sighs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cool, gotta keep the emo mood going.” Jay says with a slight grin. “Mind if I join you?” They wave at the bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Whatever.” Melon huffs, blowing the strand of hair in their face away. “So what ‘Melon lore’ are you trying to get? I already said everything I knew downstairs.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That can wait.” Jay waves their hands before flopping on the bed, “Lemme know if I’m too close or something.” They say, keeping a gap of space between themself and Melon. “Big bad first question is are you doing okay? You uh, looked like you were having a bad time… Sorry. i didn’t stop them…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re good.” Melon keeps their eyes (now nine of them, two more added from the strange tears) staring upward at the ceiling. “I’m… Not great, but I’ll be fine. Just… Don’t want to have that happen again. Not your fault I sorta… Blew up.” They sigh, waving a hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“To be fair they were being assholes on purpose, except Tommy, I think he was trying to be gentle but the others jumped on it.” Jay sighs, tugging on their hoodie strings. “But like if you wanna exist as Melon that’s totally cool, you’re allowed to ya know? Just- Just I think ya surprised everyone.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not in a bad way. We didn’t know what was going on, to be honest we still don't, so we just want to make sure that everything is hunkydory yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I dunno what’s going on either… Dunno how anyone can qualify that as hunkydory. Just ugh…” They grumble and bite at their lip before the dam bursts. “Like I just want to exist! </span>
  <em>
    <span>They</span>
  </em>
  <span> want me to exist! I want to have fun and smile and mess around but now I look all alien like and I get that’s weird but like I’m not trying to be?! I don’t know why the cold cocoa made me feel sick or why I know you all really well and not Mel and Gordon, and I don’t want to have headaches every time the fear of not existing crawls down my spine and settles in my gut like some horrible block of ice!” They swipe at their eyes, trying to stop any hot tears surfacing. “I don’t get it? I just don’t? I feel like I’m a good thing! Like I’m supposed to exist! Be here like this! But none of you seem to think that I am good…” They lose steam, arms flopping down to lay across their chest and stomach. “So I dunno… I don’t know what I am… certainly not hunkydory.” They snort before letting out a deep sigh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...” Jay blinks at them before running a hand through their own hair. “Okay wow… We uh- Where to start with that geez…” They rub a hand down their face. “First off you are like totally allowed to exist? Like not a joke totally allowed. The eyes and arms thing is- I’m not gonna lie- it’s weird but like you rock it so like, work it! Just uh, not outside the house? But like if any of those bozos give ya grief about having fun they gotta go through me okay?” Jay rolls to face Melon a bit more. “Beside that… I can’t answer on the cocoa front, but uh everyone doesn’t like the idea of suddenly not existing yeah? Like it’s a big scary. Uncool. But we don’t have to go into this too deep but after thinking on it, it sounds like you remember being you? Like whenever you do exist you do so, it’s not unreasonable to think you’ll keep existing just maybe with some in betweens? But Melon,” Jay looks very serious at them, “If you are a good thing, not saying you aren’t, then we get everyone to learn okay? I believe you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I- I don’t know if I want that though… the in betweens? I dunno… thanks for believing me though…” Melon sighs heavily. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wanna hug?” Jay offers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah…” Melon’s voice is quiet, tugging Jay in with all four arms and sighing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a minute Jay asks, “Feeling a little better that’s off your chest?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah thank you, Jay. It helped…” Melon gives Jay a tired smile. “...I’m freaking tired…” They yawn widely. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds like it’s nap time for Melon head.” Jay chuckles, not pulling away. “Know why you’re sleepy?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nap time good, Melon nap…” They mumble, eyes drifting close. “A lot of nightmares… Past week, haven’t been able to sleep.” They supply before drifting off, Jay watching for a long moment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, it’s a comfort thing huh…” Jay frowns to themself, gently pulling Melon’s hair out of their face. “Fair, very fair… Both of you are pretty close, special bond or whatever.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jay?” Melon grumbles. “Shut up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whoops, zippin’ my lips now promise.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Jay woke up from the impromptu nap, hungry for some actual food instead of the fast food lunch they had at the strip mall, they found themself hugged to Mel, Gordon against Mel’s back with an arm draped over both of them. Jay lets out a small sigh of relief that Melon had disappeared once again, but also was now left with the question of why. Stomach giving a quiet growl they shuffle out of Mel’s arms and head out the door, wondering if the two will fuse again once they wake up. They carefully shut the door and wander down to the kitchen to find Tommy working on making some Mac and Cheese with Coomer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yo. Sup?” They wave at the two. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jay! Not- not much, working on dinner! If you- you are hungry like- like a hungry hungry hippo, there’s some apples sl-sliced up!” Tommy smiles, gesturing to the plate of them on the counter.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sweet.” Jay grins and grabs from the plate and leans against the counter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How did talking with Melon go? Any luck on figuring out what is going on? Or getting Mel and Gordon to unfuse?” Coomer asks, eyes knowing that’s what Jay had been up to before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Chatted, made sure Melon was okay and stuff. Took a nap. They actually did unfuse during nap time at some point but dunno if they’ll choose to redo it. Sounded like Gordon and Mel were having bad times in the sleep department. Melon is like a comfort thing? Didn’t get a lot of details on that one.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Interesting.” Coomer nods. “Well, we’ll just have to wait and see!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup…” Jay nods, “Wait and see…”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Can I just say I love Melon? Like I love Melon a lot? Okay, yeah said that, I love them alskdjfsd </p>
<p>If you wanna send asks I'm over on tumblr @themarginalartist I will gladly ramble about Melon and this AU a lot.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>